zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
The Legend of Zelda 3-Poster Series
The Legend of Zelda 3-Poster Series is a possible reward for Club Nintendo members for a price of 350 "coins." The set is packaged in a poster tube and comes through the mail. The description as given by Nintendo: "The Legend of Zelda 3-Poster Series is here!" A must-have for fans of The Legend of Zelda™ series! The Collector’s Edition History of Link Poster has been designed exclusively for Club Nintendo, and features each version of Link from the original The Legend of Zelda version for the Nintendo Entertainment System in 1987 through to the The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass version for the Nintendo DS in 2007. This poster is accompanied by promotional posters for The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass and The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. * 3 posters ship together as a set * Ships in a poster tube. * Collector’s Edition History of Link Poster measures 16.5" x 28.7" * The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass and The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess promotional posters measure 22" x 28" Posters Collector's Edition History of Link "]] This poster contains a picture of 10 different Links with corresponding years of release underneath. The pictures of Link are from The Legend of Zelda, Zelda II: The Adventure of Link, A Link to the Past, Link's Awakening, Ocarina of Time, Majora's Mask, Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons, Wind Waker, Four Swords Adventures, The Minish Cap, Twilight Princess, and Phantom Hourglass. A description of which game each picture depicts, the release year in North America and system it was originally released on is found below the pictures and title, for example, The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, Nintendo 64, 1998. The border around the edge of the poster is written in the Hylian Language which directly translates from Hylian to English. The writing is similar to the prologue given in The Legend of Zelda. The poor grammar is assumed to be because of a translation from Japanese to English to Hylian. The literal translation with added punctuation is as follows: "In the tranquil kingdom of Hyrule, Triforce golden artifacts possessing untold mystical powers was handed down over generations. One day a Ganon a powerful warlock bent on reigning over a dynasty of fear and darkness attacked the kingdom and seized the Triforce of Power. Fearing his rules, the princess of Hyrule, Zelda, split the Triforce of Wisdom into eight fragments and scattered them throughout the realm to keep them out of Ganon’s reach. However, the princess was imprisoned by Ganon. A young lad, his name was Link, stumbled across this crisis while traveling the area. He was told what happened and vowed to save Zelda and to defeat Ganon. Link’s new adventure has just begun." The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess ]] This poster contains a montage of characters and events in Twilight Princess. In the foreground, Wolf Link is ridden by Midna and is surrounded by Shadow Beasts. Behind them is Link riding Epona with the Master Sword drawn. The background contains Zelda on the left, Zant in the center, and Midna in her true form on the right. ''The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass '']] The poster contains Link and Linebeck on the S.S. Linebeck sailing over the ocean with a few islands in the background. Category:Zelda Culture